Motion activated light fixtures may include at least one or more light sources and a motion sensor located adjacent to the one or more light sources. The motion sensor may be positioned such that it has an unobstructed view of an area that is to be illuminated by the one or more light sources. However, in some cases, such as when the motion activated light fixture is mounted on a ceiling or an overhang, the one or more light sources may physically block the motion sensor from a view of the area to be illuminated and/or objects it is intended to sense. The above-mentioned deficiency can be overcome by designing motion activated light fixtures designed specifically to be mounted on the ceiling or overhang. However, having different light fixtures for different mountings, e.g., one for ceiling mounting and another for other type of mounting, such as wall mounting, would mean increased product stock keeping units (SKUs) and less product compatibility. Therefore, there is a need for a motion activated light fixture that can effectively operate both in a wall mounted position and a ceiling mounted position.